Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/LIV
Karnawał wrzał w całej sile; rozmaite zabawy, wieczory, teatry, koncerty, obiady i kuligi następowały po sobie nieprzerwanym szeregiem, ale ja nie odzyskałam już uprzedniej mej wesołości, dziecinnego upojenia i zachwycenia, jakie mię wprzódy tak często ogarniało. Bawiłam się, bo nie wiedziałam, co bym innego czynić mogła, zostając pośród ludzi, którzy także wciąż się bawili. Zresztą, na zabawy te wiodła mię jeszcze matka moja, coraz smutniejsza, z coraz częstszą chmurą na czole, niemniej jednak z nadzieją doścignięcia swego celu, to jest: świetnego wydania mię za mąż. Bawiłam się więc, ale tylko pozornie, w duszy zaś częściej bywałam smutna niż wesoła, a wszędzie i zawsze, śród balowego blasku, przy dźwiękach koncertowej orkiestry, w loży teatralnej i w salonie matki mej, napełnionym wizytującymi nas osobami, zawsze, nieustannie czułam, że mi braknie czegoś, czegoś niezbędnie potrzebnego mi do życia. Chwilami poczuwałam okropną pustkę w piersi, przestawałam, wedle wyrażenia Zeni, "czuć, że mam serce w sobie"; zdrowie moje zaczęło chwiać się, czułam się fizycznie słabszą niż dawniej, doświadczałam częstszych bólów głowy i ogarniała mię drażliwość nerwowa, że wystarczało silniej trochę podniesionego głosu, niespodzianego stuknięcia lub kilku smutnych akordów muzycznych, aby wywołać z mej piersi mimowolny krzyk przestrachu albo pobudzić mię do płaczu. W całej istocie mojej czułam rozstrój fizyczny i moralny, stopniowe opadanie z sił, niezgodę z samą sobą i z tym, co mię otaczało. Nieraz po bezsennej, śród zabawy i tańca spędzonej nocy budziłam się z rana ze snów przerywanych i niespokojnych z ciężką głową, zmęczona i patrzyłam, jak za oknem śnieg białymi płatami spadał na ziemię z białych obłoków, i pomimo że termometr wskazywał w pokoju szesnaście stopni ciepła, czułam na wskroś przeszywające mię zimno. Śniegowe szmaty z wolna i cicho opuszczały się ku ziemi, martwą, jednotonną bielą pokrywając dachy i ulice miasta, a mnie zdejmowała niezmierna tęsknota za wiosną, zielenią, ciepłem, rojami motyli. I zdawało mi się, że nigdy już ziemia nie wydobędzie się spod swego zimnego, grobowego całunu, że nigdy natura nie odkwitnie nowym życiem, że wiosna nigdy nic wróci... Teraz rozumiem, że nie do tej to wiosny, co stroi pola w kwiaty i gaje w motyle, tęskniłam, ale do tej, co uleciała z mojej własnej piersi razem z wiarą moją dziecięcą, z niespełnionym marzeniem mego serca... Niekiedy niecierpliwą ręką rozchylałam firankę zasłaniającą okno i patrzyłam w dół na ulicę, kędy roił się tłum ludzi czynnych, spieszących się, zatrudnionych dziennymi sprawami. Porywała mię wówczas chęć zejścia tam na dół, rzucenia się między tych ludzi, odetchnięcia szeroko powietrzem wolnym od woni kadzideł i perfum, poszukania na twarzach nieznanych tego, czego na tych, co mię otaczały, dojrzeć nie mogłam. Wkładałam futro i kapelusz i zbiegałam ze wschodów, ale niestety za mną zawsze i nieodmiennie stąpał wielkiej statury lokaj, w długim, błyszczącym guzikami surducie, z olbrzymim futrzanym kołnierzem na barkach, w wysokim kapeluszu, przepasanym błyszczącym galonem. Niecierpliwił mię ten wiekuisty Sanszo Panszo, przywiązany do moich kroków; pytałam siebie: "Na co mi potrzebna ta eskorta paradna, odejmująca mi swobodę i zwracająca na mnie oczy przechodniów?" Idąc ulicą słyszałam nieustannie za sobą stąpanie jego niby miarowy chód więziennego stróża i czułam ciągle unoszący się za mną w powietrzu wysoki kapelusz, przepasany srebrnym galonem. Przychodziło mi na myśl, że ten paradny i błyszczący szychom mój dozorca naśmiewa się ze mnie w duchu widząc, jak bez celu przechodzę z ulicy w ulicę, albo co gorzej, złorzeczy mi, że wyrwawszy go ze słodkiego, przedpokojowego far— niente zadaję mu fatygę bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu. Krępował on nie tylko moje kroki, ale i myśli nieustanną troskliwością i uniżonością, do jakiej czuł się obowiązanym. Gdy rozmijałam się z kilku razem ludźmi, wysuwał zza mnie długie swe ramię torował mi drogę, nielitościwie nieraz usuwając, odpychając ode mnie tych, którzy z ubrania wydawali mu się pospólstwem. Kiedy zstępowałam z chodnika, pośpiesznie podawał mi ramię, abym się nie pośliznęła; kiedy chciałam skręcić na jaką boczną mniejszą ulicę, przestrzegał mię, że znajdę śliskie lub błotniste przejście i że tamtędy sam gmin tylko zwykle chodzi. Gniewała mię i niecierpliwiła ta uciążliwa asystencja; z powodu jej wracałam do domu prędzej, niż chciałam, nie orzeźwiona swobodnym ruchem, nie pocieszona żadnym z tych widoków, dla których właśnie pragnęłam przechadzki; ale nazajutrz, jeśli znowu wyjść na miasto chciałam, lokaj znowu szedł za mną. Było to konieczne i nieuniknione, bo tak kazał zwyczaj, bo w kodeksie światowych prawideł stało wyraźnie zapisane prawo, że; ,,Panna dobrze wychowna nie ma wychodzić pieszo na miasto bez towarzystwa starszych osób, a jeśli czyni to w ostateczności, to już nieodmiennie powinna mieć za sobą lokaja, stąpającego za nią miarowym krokiem i ubranego w wysoki kapelusz z galonem. Inaczej grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo popadnięcia pod wyrok kodeksu karnego, to jest podejrzeń i obmów świata". Wracałam też do domu, zmęczona fizycznie, ale moralnie nie pocieszona i nie wzmocniona. Twarz moja za każdym razem była bledszą, a na ustach błądził coraz wyraźniejszy uśmiech ironii. Chłodne rozczarowanie coraz głębiej wnikało w moje wnętrze, mara zwątpienia coraz szerzej ogarniała mię swymi lodowatymi ramionami. A gdy z tą bladością na twarzy, z tym chłodnym, ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach, a z okiem zwilżonym mimowolną żałością, wchodziłam do salonów, jeden już tylko rozlegał się okrzyk pochwały i admiracji. Mówiono, że staję się coraz piękniejszą, że jestem niepospolitą, interesującą, że mam w sobie coś zagadkowego, i tajemniczego, co pociąga i przykuwa do mnie oczy. Ubiór mój nawet i sposób tańczenia zwracał powszechną uwagę i wyróżniał się od tła ogólnego. Tańczyłam bowiem bez zapału, bez chęci prawie, bez uprzedniej swobody myśli i wesołości, co wlewało w moje ruchy pewne zaniedbanie, pewną powolność i powagę, a wszyscy znajdowali w tym szczyt elegancji i wdzięku. Do stroju też zaczęłam coraz częściej używać ciemnych kolorów — jasne i krzyczące barwy raziły mię sprzecznością z wewnętrznym mym usposobieniem; coraz mniej wkładałam na siebie błyskotek i kwiatów, a natomiast coraz fantastyczniej układałam sobie włosy, coraz niepospolitsze i zamiast do ogólnej mody do mych własnych gustów zastosowane wynajdywałam kroje sukien, mimowiednie może szukając w posągowym układzie włosów lub malowniczych fałdach materii tej szlachetności i powagi, której pragnęłam i szukałam po świecie. Na zabawach roje młodych ludzi otaczały mię ciągle. Byłam zasypywana adoracjami, pochwałami, komplementami, bukietami, ognistymi wejrzeniami i wszelkiego rodzaju hołdami. Wóz mój tryumfalny liczył najwięcej zaprzężonych doń niewolników, a nie brakło też i konkurentów na serio. Smutny stan majątkowy mojej matki w części tylko i to nie ogólnie był znanym. Matka moja bowiem z niezmierną zręcznością umiała łatać i naprawiać tę złocistą szatę świetnej pozycji, która z niej opadała, i trzeba było bardzo wprawnego oka, aby pod otaczającym nas zbytkiem i wykwintem dojrzeć bliska, a nieuchronną ruinę. Zajście też nasze i poróżnienie się z babką Hortensją, nie wszystkim wiadome, "utonęło w zapomnienia fali"; nikt nie wiedział o tym, w jaki przykry i z trudnością dający się naprawić sposób stosunki z nią nasze zostały zerwane, a tylko głoszono ogólnie, że mam babkę bezdzietną i bardzo bogatą, po której niewątpliwie otrzymam znaczny spadek. Uchodziłam więc nie tylko za piękną i powabną, ale i za bogatą pannę. A cóż dziwnego, że ten ostatni warunek w połączeniu z pierwszymi skłonił nawet najsławniejszego w towarzystwie naszym bałamuta, owego pogromcę serc, którego hołdy odebrałam naiwnej parafiance, Józi, młodego, przystojnego i modnego pana Aleksandra, do wyrażenia przed moją matką najgorętszej o moją rękę prośby. Matka zakomunikowała mi wyrazy pana Aleksandra pytając z pewnym niepokojem: czy i ten jeszcze mariaż odrzucę jak inne? Prosiłam ją, aby w moim imieniu odmówiła panu Aleksandrowi. Była to znowu sposobność zrobienia dobrej partii, ale ja jej przyjąć nie mogłam. Nie kochałam... nie wierzyłam... Matka moja nie sprzeciwiała się memu postanowieniu, nie nalegała na mnie ani jednym słowem, tylko, posławszy panu Aleksandrowi listowną odmowną odpowiedź, przez kilka dni była bardzo smutną. Z panem Lubomirem stosunki moje skończyły się w sposób bardzo prosty. Kilka razy usłyszawszy w przedpokoju naszym fatalne dla wszystkich konkurentów tej ziemi wyrazy: "Panie nie przyjmują", starał się jeszcze przybliżyć do mnie w towarzystwach. Ale spotkał we mnie tak chłodną obojętność, tak lodowatą ironię, że widząc, iż dalsze próby na nic by się nie przydały, zaczął trzymać się w ceremonialnej ode mnie odległości i tylko gęstszą jeszcze orzucił się zasłoną melancholii i głośniejsze wypowiadał tyrady o niestałości kobiet, braku prawdziwej miłości w świecie itd. Utrzymywano powszechnie, że dostał ode mnie harbuza, i znajdowały się nawet litościwe dusze, co się nad nim użalały, i inne, gruntowniej myślące, co miały mi za złe, iż odrzuciłam sposobność świetnego mariażu bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu. Ja zaś czułam się dla niego tak obojętną, jak gdybym nigdy ani iskry sympatii ku niemu nie miała. I owszem, gdy zasłona złudzenia spadła z mych oczów, górnobrzmiące frazesy pana Lubomira śmiech we mnie obudzały i patrzyłam na niego jak na komedianta, który, wedle słów Helenki, ustroił się w płaszcz Almawiwy i w spojrzenia dafnisów, aby pokryć istotną swą nicość i sprawiać efekt powtarzaniem bezmyślnym zdań zasłyszanych na bruku paryskim. Oprócz mnie znajdowała się w towarzystwie naszym inna jeszcze, mocno zmieniona osoba. Była to Zosia. Po bolesnym przejściu, jakiego byłam świadkiem, straciła ona całkiem żywość układu i świeżość twarzy, jakie ją cechowały wprzódy. Wydawała się zupełnie spokojną, ale biernym spokojem apatii i przygnębienia. Zwykła jej łagodność przybrała pozór nieledwie niedołężności; zdawało się, że każdy mógłby kierować nią według woli, tak wyglądała bezsilnie jakby strwożona. Spostrzegłam, że unikała mego towarzystwa, przestała często mię odwiedzać i w ogóle wyraźny żal ku mnie czuła za to, że usunęłam od siebie jej brata. Do tego brata lgnęła więcej niż kiedy. Na podobieństwo spłoszonej ptaszyny tuliła się do niego, zawieszała się na jego ramieniu, ścigała go oczami, jakby w nim jednym widząc pociechę i tarczę opiekuńczą. Dziwiło mię to zrazu, ale wkrótce dowiedziałam się od innych towarzyszek, wtajemniczonych w domowe życie Zosi, że od czasu oświadczyn o nią pana Władysława, wujostwo jej, mianowicie wujenka, byli dla niej bardzo surowi, więcej niż kiedy krępowali jej kroki, obawiając się, aby nie popełniła mezaliansu, a pan Lubomir pocieszał ją śród tych przykrości domowych, bronił od napaści i surowych napomnień opiekunów i przez to posiadł nad nią wpływ większy jeszcze jak wprzódy. Mówiono mi także, iż pan Lubomir zręcznie ułożoną bajką przekonał Zosię o winie jej ukochanego i o tym, że on jej niewart. Długo podobno nie chciała mu wierzyć, ale brat był z nią ciągle, a kochanek oddalił się i powodowany obrażoną dumą lub troskliwością o jej spokój nie szukał nawet więcej sposobu zbliżenia się; biada więc nieobecnym! Zosia, kochająca brata, uwielbiając go całą duszą, złudzona jego pięknymi słowami, wdzięczna za czułość braterską, jaką jej okazywał, uwierzyła mu, pożegnała czarowny obraz pierwszej miłości i słaba, strwożona jak dziecko, zmęczona walką większą nad jej dziecięce siły poddała się całkiem kierunkowi tego, który tyle łez wycisnął z jego oczu, który, jak pokazała przyszłość, miał tym postępkiem swym zwichnąć całe jej życie. Zenia była cała pogrążona w kupowaniu wyprawy, Emilka pomagała jej całymi siłami w wielkim dziele, od którego, zdawałoby się, że cały przyszły los młodej narzeczonej zależał. Raz, przyjechawszy do nich, znalazłam je obie literalnie zarzucone stosami towarów, rozłożonych po stołach, kanapach i dywanach. Zenia stała przed zwierciadłem, przymierzając suknię, przed chwilą przyniesioną przez krawca, który stał o kilka kroków i z zamiłowaniem przyglądał się dziełu rąk swoich. Była to pyszna suknia z aksamitu, niezmiernie długa, ozdobiona koronkami delikatności pajęczej. Ujrzawszy w zwierciadle mnie wchodzącą, Zenia odwróciła się i zawołała: — Patrz, Wacławo! co za przepyszna suknia! Pan Ryger (tak się nazywał najmodniejszy nasz krawiec) wybornie mi ją zrobił. Co za gatunek aksamitu! jaki kolor! jaka długość imponująca! a koronki? spodziewam się, że nie masz im nic do zarzucenia! Mówiąc to wszystko Zenia przeszła się parę razy po pokoju, nadając swym krokom pewną powagę, tak jakby wyobrażała sobie, że jest już mężatką i oddaje pierwsze ceremonialne wizyty w swej kosztownej i wspaniałej sukni. — Dodajcie do tego — mówiła stojąc naprzeciw mnie i Emilii — dodajcie do tego piękny, złoty lub brylantowy garnitur, parę pąsowych lub białych kamelii we włosach, a przyznacie, że będzie to toaleta świetna i że gdyby najbrzydsza w świecie istota ją włożyła, dodałaby jej ona powagi i wdzięków. Łącząc czyn do wyrazów ze zwykłą sobie żywością od sunęła szufladę toalety i wydostawszy parę pudełek spięła pod szyją koronkę kosztowną złotą broszą, takież kolczyki włożyła w uszy, rękę ustroiła bransoletą błyszczącą rubinami, a we włosy wpięła dwie pąsowe kamelie. Po czym stanęła na środku pokoju z błyszczącymi od radości oczami, z podniesioną głową, ze wzmożonym rumieńcem na twarzy i tryumfująco patrzyła na nas i na admirującego ją wyraźnie krawca. Nie wiem, czemu nie podzielałam wcale ukontentowania Zeni; przeciwnie, smutne jakieś uczucie spadło mi na serce i znowu pomyślałam w głębi ducha: "O, ja nie taką byłabym narzeczoną!" Zenia spostrzegła znać, że strojem swym nie wzbudza we mnie zachwytu, i przeniknęła myśl moją, bo bystro na mnie spojrzała i posmutniała w mgnieniu oka. Zaczęła pośpiesznie zdejmować z siebie broszę, bransoletę i kwiaty, a zwracając się do mnie i do Emilki zarazem rzekła: — Moje drogie! widzę, że macie mię za próżną i lekkomyślną istotę! Otóż mylicie się! lubię piękny strój, bo wyobrażam sobie, że staję się w nim poetyczniejszą i mniej pospolitą niż w zwykłym codziennym ubraniu. Nie uwierzycie, jak lubię marzyć o tym, że gdy ubrana w powłóczystą, aksamitną suknię, z białym kwiatem niedbale wpiętym we włosy wejdę do salonu, blada, jeśli to ze mną może być kiedykolwiek, smutna trochę, zamyślona, wszyscy ujrzą we mnie żyjący portret jednej z tych zajmujących, idealnych, tajemniczych heroin romansów. — Otóż i wyjeżdżają na scenę heroiny romansów! — zawołała ze śmiechem Emilka. — Tak — z komicznym zapałem odparła Zenia — chcę być podobną do którejkolwiek z tych heroin, chcę zaciekawiać, interesować, sprawiać efekt, cierpieć, tęsknić, ale marzyć i widzieć kogoś, kto by cierpiał także, umierał z miłości dla mnie. — Wzdychał do twego serca zawieszonego na promieniu księżyca — wtrąciłam. — Tak — potwierdziła Zenia — ażeby wzdychał do mego serca zawieszonego na promieniu księżyca, karmił je westchnieniami, ideałami, poezją... — Zeniu! Zeniu! — przerwała Emilka wskazując siostrze spojrzeniem krawca, który słuchał całej rozmowy z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zenia spostrzegła się, ochłonęła i umilkła, a w tej samej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i pokój napełnił się całym batalionem kupców, rękawiczników, szewców, szwaczek i magazynierek. Uciekłam i nieprędko już potem odwiedziłam dwie siostry. Pomimo przyjaźni, jaka nas łączyła, młoda narzeczona całkiem zakopana w gałgankach i błyskotkach, dziwacznie rozmarzona, wyzywająca przyszłe cierpienia nierozważnymi słowy, nie mająca dla narzeczonego ani jednego westchnienia tęsknoty, ani jednego wspomnienia życzliwości, przykre na mnie czyniła wrażenie. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy